Arranged
by Alekay22
Summary: In accordance with the multiple AU Challenge set by SnarkyAndProudHufflepuff . Hermione is harboring a secret, but help from a relative just might change her world forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This creeped into my head and I just had to put something down….Also it's part of an AU challenge.

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter.

Hermione was harboring a secret.

And no, not an innocent one like having a crush or something. It wasn't dark either. Nor was it dirty. But it was a secret. One that she was much too proud to tell.

Hermione was broke.

Like taking bird baths at gas stations broke. Like eating beans every day broke. After her parents death, almost all of their savings are went to the funeral. What she had left was precious little. Which is why she was currently living without water, electricity and heating/cooling. If you could call what she was doing living. All of this she kept to herself. After all, people were still grieving from the loss of their loved ones that was only three months ago. Adding her burdens onto theirs didn't seem fair. Besides, she could eat beans for another month. Right?

Wrong.

After three weeks she was getting sick and tired of beans. After another month and a half she became tired of ramen noodles too. But as luck would have it her fortune was about to change. It came as a nondescript letter in the mail. It was addressed to her from Madam Violet Granger. Her grandmother. A woman who, Hermione had only heard of twice and both mentions had been inconsequential at the time. She knew that her grandmother was wealthy. And she also knew that she lived in Marseille, a city in the south of France.

The contents of the letter weren't anything too specific save that news of her son's demise had reached her and that she wished for Hermione to come to France and stay with her for a while. She had even included a first class plane ticket. Looking around the now minimally furnished house (she sold everything else) Hermione decided to take her up on her offer. So the next week, packing what few meager belongings she had, Hermione went about catching the plane that would take her all the way to France.

She had to stop in Paris, where there was a car waiting for her. A luxury car. Looking down at her jeans and scuffed trainers she felt more than a little embarrassed. The drive was seven hours long, not that Hermione minded. She was too busy taking in the sights. The sounds. And Merlin, the smells. She couldn't wait to get her hands on real French cuisine. "Mademoiselle, we're here," the driver's voice broke Hermione out of the light sleep she had slipped into. He took her luggage and Hermione followed him into what turned out to be the foyer of the French villa. They were greeted by a rather stern looking woman with white hair, pulled back into a tight bun. "My name is Mrs. Margaret Florence, I am the housekeeper. Madam is asleep, but she has been expecting you for some time. Your room has been set up and Maria, the kitchen maid will be bringing up a light dinner for you."

"T-Thank you," Hermione replied with a grateful blush feeling uncomfortable amidst all of the finery.

The elder woman's eyes softened, "Follow me." It was a short trip up the grand staircase. Her room was on the right and she noticed that it had been decorated in baby blue and cream. The bed was large and inviting, with its gilded blue pillows and other worldly softness. In fact, it lured Hermione straight to sleep despite her fierce hunger.

The next morning felt almost surreal to Hermione as she showered for the first time in months. The hot spray felt good on her skin and if she had it her way she'd stay in there for an hour. As it was she got dressed quickly in one of her more decent outfits and skipped down the stairs. The maid, Maria, was there to greet her and direct her into the breakfast room. Which was essentially a small dining room and it was a great deal cheerier than she expected. The decor was white overall with lots of greenery throughout. Seated at the small rectangular table was a woman dressed in matching plum top and bottom. Her hair was curly and a very dark gray and she had the same whiskey colored eyes as Hermione. "Bonjour 'ermione, I trust you slept well…"

She nodded, amazed at her grandmother's rather youthful appearance considering. Rising up from her seat, her grandmother came around to grasp the young girl's shoulders. "My, my, my, you look so much like Richard," she remarked with watery eyes. "I only hate that tragedy has caused us to meet. May I, hug you mon cher?" Hermione's nod this time was rather hurried and the two embraced. It was a long hug, one filled with love and regret. Wiping the tears from her eyes Violet gestured for Hermione to sit down. Taking her hand she said, "Tell me how you've been fairing since…" her sentence trailed off, but Hermione didn't need any clarification.

And then Hermione told her everything. Beans and all. "So when you asked me to come to France, well, I had nothing left to lose." Their breakfast had arrived now and both women took a moment to sustain themselves.

Patting at her face with her napkin, Violet spoke, "I admit to having an ulterior motive for bringing you here," she said meeting her granddaughter's gaze.

"What?" Hermione choked out.

Violet Granger waved her hand and summoned a tray, "Here, have some tea."

"Wait-you're a witch? B-But-"

"A mediocre one I'm afraid. I can't do much more than summon small items, and turn the lights on and off," she explained. "But I studied magic and even made some friends from your world."

Hermione was in awe, she never imagined having another witch in the family. "Does this have something to do with you bringing me here?" She asked after sipping her tea dutifully.

Her grandmother's smile was distant as if she was recalling some fond memory. "I came to France without a penny to my name and with nothing else save the clothes on my back and a dream to be a super model. In a week's time I met the two greatest men I have ever known: Your grandfather, Reginald and Priam Prince."

She paused, taking a sip of water to wet her lips before continuing, "Reginald was a military man and I fell for him quickly. Priam had known Reggie since primary school and they were virtually attached at the hip. Priam was a photographer and he helped me get my first gig. He even took care of me when Reggie was away during the war. After that, the rest was history."

Hermione frowned, "But where do I come in?"

Violet grimaced. "When Richie was born, Priam had a daughter at that time as well. As parents we vowed to have them marry and tie the families together. But then your father….well, he ran off to pursue his dreams and that's when he met your mother." She took a hold of Hermione's hands and gave her a careful smile. "I have never forgotten how good of a friend Priam has been to me, nor have I forgotten my promise. He….has a grandson, a wizard, and apparently of high standing. He's a bit older than you, but if he is anything like Priam, then you will be treasured beyond your wildest dreams."

Hermione's mouth opened and closed several times before she stammered, "Y-You, you want me to m-m-marry his grandson?"

"Yes."

Hermione pulled her hands away, "And do I have a say in this?"

Madam Granger smiled. "Of course, but I will say that Priam is under the impression that you've already agreed. He, and his grandson will be here in three days time. I invited them to stay for a week," she took her hand again. "Please, just give him a chance."

Hermione bit her lip, what should she do? This clearly was important to her. But Hermione's own ideals were warring inside of her. Besides, she had always wanted to marry for love. An arranged marriage sounded…..archaic. But, if she was being practical, marrying rich wasn't a bad idea. And the grandson was a wizard, so they'd at least have that in common. And he was older so hopefully that meant he was more mature than the boys her age. She sighed, "Okay, I'll give him a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This will probably just be a two chapter fic, unless people want it to be more….. (yes, I am begging for reviews lol)

The next day Madam Violet Granger insisted on taking Hermione shopping. Fashion, was a very serious subject and Violet Granger eyed her granddaughter with all the scrutiny of a painter. "I knew it! You're an autumn just like your father. Wine colors will look good on you. And rust. Nice woodsy earth tones. You look like you're about a size 6. Lucky. What size shoe do you wear?"

"Um, 7."

"Perfect," Violet smiled. "You know, you've got the best of both worlds: my legs and your mum's top heaviness. Unfortunately, you've got the Granger's unruly bush." She chuckled. Finished with her assessment, she whisked Hermione off to a variety of stores, most where she was seen as a valued customer. As they shopped, her grandmother regaled her with stories of her modeling career and her father as a child. In turn, Hermione told her more about her life. Honestly, it was healing to be spending so much time with someone who was so close to her dad. She felt less like an orphan.

"So, grandma, can you tell me more about Priam's grandson?" Hermione asked once the had finished their shopping and sat down for dinner.

Violet frowned. "Well, I've never seen him in person, but Priam talks about him often. He's highly intelligent. Which I'm sure you will appreciate. You're brainy like your parents. Um...oh yes, he's apparently very skilled in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Really? What's his name?"

Her grandmother tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…..that I can't recall...he usually called him a nickname anyway."

"What was the nickname?" the brunette inquired.

"Stilts." At Hermione's arched brow she elaborated. "Priam is fairly short whereas I believe his grandson is around 6'2."

"Anything else?"

Violet smiled, "He was raised in England. Went to Hogwarts. He's in his thirties, I believe."

Hermione quirked a brow, "That's a bit older than I anticipated. Are you sure he'll even be interested in me?" She shifted in her seat. Straight hair, a new dress and heels didn't suddenly make her attractive. Deep down she was still a frumpy little bookworm.

"Interested?! " Violet exclaimed, "Why, when I first laid eyes on you I noticed how gorgeous you are. And to think that you have a brain to go with it. He'd be a fool to pass you up!" She turned to the butler who came to collect their trays. "Don't you agree Mr. Paige?"

He nodded, "Mademoiselle is simply radiant! Why if I were a younger man….."

"You'd still marry Collette," the equally gray haired woman interjected fondly. "How is she by the way?"

"Enjoying her visit with our grandchildren, thank you for the toys- I heard they were a big hit," Jean Paige answered. Violet smiled. He turned to leave but stopped and looked pointedly at Hermione. "I can tell that you're a very special woman, it is he who should be worried about interesting you." And then he left, leaving Hermione blushing in her napkin. Later that night as Hermione fell asleep she contemplated whether it was possible to fall in love in a week.

On the morning of the big day, Hermione couldn't help thinking that an arranged marriage was a like something out of a work of fiction. It simply wasn't done. At least, not in this part of the world. It wasn't the norm. She scoffed, at that word: normal. Nothing in her life had been normal for quite some time. Perhaps that was why she was even willing to give this whole marrying a stranger thing a chance. Because in her life, doing things outside of the norm had become the new norm.

The preparations for the dinner had been painstaking. Her grandmother had ordered fresh flowers to be placed throughout the house. A five course meal has been planned and afterwards, dancing. And that was just the party. Getting ready was a whole other ordeal. Two hours were spent on hair and makeup alone. Her grandmother's was in a sleek chignon wearing minimal makeup. Hermione however, wore smoky eyes and had her hair half up in a complicated twist and the rest of her now sleeker curls tumbled down her shoulders. Madam Granger wore a Chanel suit, including a multi strand pearl necklace. Hermione wore a form fitting cocktail dress that hit to the middle of her knee. It's sweetheart neckline left more cleavage on display than she was used to, but it wasn't vulgar. All in all, she looked much more put together than she felt.

'Be brave,' she told herself. 'You're a Gryffindor for Pete's sake.' She was about to head down the stairs feeling for all the world like a princess out of a muggle story book. 'Get ready to meet your Prince.' She smiled at her terrible pun and descended down the staircase. She could hear her grandmother announce her entrance and she sped up her descent. After all she was anxious to meet this mystery man. As the stairs turned and the small gathering came into view Hermione's smile froze on her lips.

It froze because the wealthy bachelor, the intelligent wizard, and grandson of Priam Prince was none other than Severus Snape. She came down the rest of the way on wooden legs and she was sure her smile had contorted into somewhat of a grimace. "Hermione, this is Severus Prince-Snape, Priam's grandson."

Oddly enough, Professor Snape's face remained neutral and he even kissed her hand as she was introduced. Against her will, a thrill shot through her body once his lips touched her skin and that reaction made her uneasy. "We've met," he let out in his cool baritone.

Violet looked to her granddaughter for clarification and Hermione flushed, "He was my professor at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Madam Granger drawled and Hermione began to get the most suspicious feeling that she'd known this all along. "Splendid! You two know each other. Let's get on with dinner shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This chapter will be from Severus's Point of view:

In his opinion Fate took its express pleasure in screwing him over. Why else would his grandfather all but bind him into marriage with his former student? And Miss Granger of all women. The know-it-all, and Potter's best friend. He should have known there had to be some catch to his grandfather's proposal.

Arranged marriage indeed.

A vow to an old friend and the promise of the Prince fortune. All he had to do was marry the charming, young and likely beautiful granddaughter of his best friend. What a laugh. He should have known it was too good to be true. And based on Miss Granger's reaction she hadn't known that he was her betrothed. He wondered what was driving her to even entertain this farce.

Rising from the table with a carefully blank expression he escorted Miss Granger to the parlour where Madame Violet Granger insisted on them dancing at least two sets. Ballroom dance was something that he had learned from an early age so it was with confidence that he led Miss Granger around the room. From this proximity he could smell her flowery perfume. And the rather male side of him could not overlook the ample cleavage available to him from his vantage point. And her curls, certainly more tame from her time as a student, but still insidiously sexy. All in all, he was unprepared for such a marked transformation.

He hated being unprepared.

"You're rather quiet, Miss Granger," he remarked, as he twirled his petite, ex-student across the floor.

Amber eyes held his onyx ones captive, "I'm afraid I don't know what to say."

Severus nearly smirked, "A surprising notion. I expected to hear your opinion on the matter." They stepped forward then back, side step, back and then another spin. "Scared Miss Granger?" He pressed. "Afraid of what your old professor might do if you turn him down?" His words descended into a dark purr.

He dipped her low, face centimeters away from her own. She shook her head, throat suddenly dry, "On the contrary, I'm afraid of what you might do if I suggest making a go of things."

He pulled her up with a snap, not jumping back into the dance, but instead holding her in place. Long fingers wrapped around her waist as he stared into her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous," Severus spat.

To his astonishment, the young woman laughed. "This entire situation is ridiculous is it not?" She countered. They were dancing again, Severus watched her checking her body language for any signs of deception, but found none.

With barely concealed flare he spun Miss Granger out of his arms, bringing her back to his chest in a tight embrace. Her closeness was affecting him more than he cared to admit. It had been years since he'd been with a woman like this. "What exactly do you suggest, Miss Granger?" His lips brushed against the shell of her ear and her responding shiver intrigued him. He filed that information away for later consideration.

"Perhaps we should get to know each other, Professor?" There was a timidity and an innocence behind the suggestion that made her seem more endearing. Severus's brow frowned. It was a gamble. To dare to let his former pupil, this beautiful yet-insufferable woman into his world. His heart. To tie himself irrevocably to a near stranger.

But that's what an arranged marriage required.

He could already feel his resistance thinning. He just needed to know more information, "What's in it for you? I don't believe you're that much of a Gryffindor that you'd marry someone simply because your grandmother asked you to." If his tone was mocking it was purely in defense. She was nibbling on her lip and she shifted her gaze so that she was not meeting his eyes. Severus was having none of that, "Ah, ah, ah," he teased, guiding her face back to him. "We're getting to know each other remember?"

She threw him a rueful look then sighed. "I'm poor, Professor."

He hated the kernel of sympathy he felt for her. "Surely you could have asked your friends for help?"

She shrugged, "I suppose, but I admit that I'm much too proud."

"So you'd rather give yourself over to a strange man, than admit that you need help?" Severus couldn't decide if she was daft or more like him than he imagined.

Suddenly, a hand slid up his chest to curl around his neck, "You're not exactly a stranger though." Was she being seductive? Damned Gryffindor, it was working. He was about to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of hands clapping.

"Excellent dancing. Did you two dance with each other often at Hogwarts?" Priam inquired giving his grandson a cheeky grin.

Miss Granger extricated herself with a blush that prettily went down to the tops of her bosom. "Um, no. Actually, this is my first time being Severus's partner."

Severus arched his brow at the use of his first name, "Although I hope that you'll grant me a repeat of this singular pleasure, _Hermione_." To his satisfaction her blush deepened and he smirked at her discomfort. 'You're not the only one capable of seduction,' Severus thought smugly.

Priam clapped his grandson's back with a hearty smack. "What do you say, Violet? Willing to go one more set?" His voice was cheery, carrying a particular brightness Severus had not heard since he was a child.

The gray haired woman smiled indulgently as she gestured for the butler to start the music. Turning his head, he caught Hermione's attention, brow arching upwards in his infamous expression. A question. A dare. He held out his hand, palm faced up and matching his dare, she slid her hand inside his. His skin prickled at the suggestive sweep of her finger across his wrist. Not to be cowed, he pulled her in for a rather tight embrace that bordered along the lines of propriety. This song was a much slower tempo than the other ones and Severus took advantage of that fact. "You do realize that the further we go down this road; the harder it will be to go back?"

Small hands caressed his neck and shoulders, "I know that Severus. And as you can see-I'm not running away." They swayed to the beat, completely ignorant of their audience. No, not just their meddling grandparents, but much of the staff as well. This was more action in one night than the villa had seen in years. Hermione inclined her head and the gleam in her eyes let Severus know that she had a question. He had become acquainted with her know-it-all tendencies and recognized that expression instantly.

"Ask away Hermione," he let out dryly before the cinnamon haired woman could open her mouth.

She squared her shoulders in that stubborn way all Gryffindors did. "Well Severus, I admit that I'm curious. Unlike my reason which was not entirely _Gryffindor-ish_ I suspect that yours; however, is downright Slytherin. Tell me, what's driving you?"

"Two reasons. The first, is access to my grandfather's wealth. I may be comfortable financially, but Priam is in a different class altogether. And that's just the kind of capital I need to seriously get into business for myself," he cleared his throat, uncomfortable with having shared his dream with her. Her resulting silence wasn't making things any better either. Did she think him-greedy? Too ambitious? Hours ago, Severus might not have cared, but if he was being honest with himself her opinion mattered.

"This business…," Miss Granger said finally as they waltzed about the parlour. In his peripheral Severus noticed that his grandfather was still dancing with his friend, although the two weren't nearly as close as he and Hermione. "Does it involve researching for potions? Because I am quite apt at that you know?"

Severus relaxed. She was simply being her swotty self. Maneuvering to place his hand lower on her waist, he grinned, "Always the scholar, Hermione. That's actually part of my second reason…."

"Which is?"

Severus pressed her curvaceous body impossibly closer to his own lean, muscled form. Cupping her face, he bent his head so that his forehead touched hers. He could feel her heartbeat speed up due to his proximity. With his free hand his fingers trailed an impish path down her back. "My second reason is that I find you incredibly enticing."

Hermione closed her eyes, angled her face and so sweetly offered him a kiss. But Severus resisted. No matter how badly he wanted to taste her lips, it wouldn't do to have their first kiss be amongst so many witnesses. Brushing her cheek tenderly, he placed a lingering kiss on her forehead hoping that she could sense his desire through his restraint.

Her eyes remained shut as she whispered his name with more longing than he had ever heard any other woman possess. His stomach flipped and he kissed her fingertips hoping it would appease her. She sighed heavily, breaking away from his hold. "Perhaps I should retire," she breathed, not meeting his eyes. Not waiting for his censure she quickly made her way out of the parlour.

Leaving Severus to make excuses to their grandparents.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. Thanks so much for the reviews!

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't her grandmother's best friend's grandson be some other wizard like Neville, or someone equally less intimidating? Why did it have to be him? Blasted man. How was it possible that in one evening he managed to make her desire him so?

Just thinking about yesterday made her mouth dry. Things would have been a lot simpler if he would have been any other man. Hermione might've been able to write the experience off. Decline her grandmother's request and move on with her life. But no. It had to be Severus, one of the few men she both respected and felt attracted to. Before that evening she would have never considered pursuing him. Or even give the fact that he was a desirable wizard more than a moment's thought. But now…..he was suddenly accessible.

An arranged marriage.

She didn't even know if he was really going to try to get to know her, or worse mock her wanton display. But it wasn't completely her fault. His actions created a complex blend of emotions that constantly crept through her veins. It was utterly vexing. And in her heart, Hermione knew she wanted more. But it was quite possible that he didn't. Why else would he call her enticing with one breath, and then reject her kiss with the next?

She glanced at herself in the mirror and decided that she wasn't about to let Severus spoil her stay. So today she was going to endure the presumably awkward breakfast and then take a dip in the pool. Slipping on her sandals, she skipped down the stairs already looking forward to the apricot jam she'd become fond of. To her dismay the only seats available were on the far end of the table , or the one next to Severus. And if she sat at the far end, it would garner unwanted attention from her grandmother.

As it was, when Hermione crossed the threshold into the breakfast room Severus stood and pulled out her chair. Even going so far as to push it back in and place a napkin on her lap. She squinted at him suspiciously, but Severus merely returned back to his morning repast. They never spoke. At least not to each other, and had not their hands brushed when they both reached for the jam, Hermione could have pretended he was not there.

Except, she couldn't. Not when that brief graze somehow still sent a shiver down her spine. She snatched her hand back, resolving to go without the fresh preserve if it meant having to put herself through that kind of torture again. Was it possible that he couldn't feel that spark? Hermione chanced a glance towards his direction and spied his white knuckle grip on his fork. Incredibly enticing her arse! Incredibly repulsive more like. Was he toying with her? Counting on her naivety and one-sided attraction to get what he truly wanted: His grandfather's money. Before this all began Hermione doubted the possibility of falling in love with someone in a week. She'd nearly done it in one day. With one dance.

She excused herself, eager to take a refreshing dive into the pool. She'd been a fool to think he took her seriously. She was a young witch barely out of Hogwarts and he was a mature wizard with memories older than she'd been alive. There was a gulf between them. It would seem that the bizarre prospect of an arranged marriage had caused her to romanticize reality. Reaching the top of the staircase, she swiped at the traitorous tears running down her cheeks.

"Hermione."

Oh no. Anything but that voice. She wasn't ready. "Y-Yes, Severus?" Hermione said refusing to turn around. No way would she let him see her tears. It would only add to her humiliation.

She could hear him coming up the rest of the stairs, "You left so quickly," he prompted. "I….we didn't finish our conversation."

Her back stiffened. "Conversation?"

"Yes. About wanting to make a ton of things…..," Severus was directly behind her now, still taller than her even though she was on the top step. "Unless, you've changed your mind? Grown cowardly in the light of day."

That sparked her ire, " _Cowardly_?" she hissed. "That's rich coming from you."

"Meaning?"

"The forehead kiss. My lips were right there waiting…..I thought for sure…." she frowned as she turned away from him again. No use continuing this strain of chatter. She'd only go further into self pity.

He grasped her arms, twisting her body to face his. And then his lips were upon her. She froze at first, but as his mouth moved against hers she readily gave in. The kiss escalated quickly into a heated tongue duel as both Severus and Hermione fought for dominance. The dark haired wizard won, although Hermione put up a good fight. But in the end she didn't care who controlled the embrace. Just as long as it didn't end.

But it did. "Would a coward do that, Hermione?" She took a few steps back, angry with herself for succumbing to his motives. She cleared her throat and pat at her hair trying to regain her composure. But he followed her, now standing only a few feet away from her door, "Your grandmother sent me up here with a message," Severus said breaking her out of her lust filled thoughts, "she and Priam are visiting friends for the afternoon, so we'll have the house to ourselves today."

The thoughts were back and her skin was starting to get hot. "D-Did you have any plans?"

He leaned forward, hand resting casually against the frame of her door. "Not particularly."

"Why don't you come swimming with me?" The question escaped before she had time to reconsider.

His lips quirked devilishly. "Sounds….. _enticing_ ," he purred, backing up and heading towards his quarters. Hermione let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Today was going to be a very long day. And she'd likely explode if Severus kept up his seductive taunts. She couldn't compete with that. Or could she…..? After all, they were going swimming today. So many opportunities. So little clothing. No, she wouldn't let him have all the fun. After all:

It wasn't fair.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Moving right along.

Merlin he was in trouble.

Not having much to get ready, Severus was down by the pool long before Hermione was. He sat on the water's edge, feet getting acclimated to the cold as his eyes took in the rest of his surroundings. Madam Granger didn't have the standard rectangular shaped pool, but something a bit more rustic. Flowers bloomed alongside it and there was even a miniature waterfall. Despite his outward cool, Severus had knots in his stomach.

If one was being generous, Severus could be described as being a strapping, young wizard in his prime. But people were rarely generous when it came to Snape. Not even himself. But he didn't know where Hermione would fall on that scale. And then there were his scars to consider. Faint white lines criss crossing along his skin. The fresher pink ones at his neck. He wasn't ashamed-just hyper aware of the fact that he would soon be under the scrutiny of a young female.

A very sexy, (for there was no other way to describe her) young female who was currently sashaying towards him. Wearing a one piece bikini that left little to the imagination. It was dark emerald in color with a deep v-neck that exposed the sides of barely covered bosom. The bottom half slit at the sides showing off even more of Miss Granger's skin. And she came and plopped down right beside him. "I doubt your grandmother would approve of you wearing something like that," Severus remarked not bothering to hide his own leering stare.

Hermione giggled, a sound that surprised Severus. "Actually she picked this out. Said mine was too matronly."

He smirked. "Well, I shall have to thank her later."

"Please don't. I'm beginning to think a lot of this was more contrived than she's letting on," Hermione replied.

Severus nodded. "I'm convinced Priam and her are in cahoots. But so what? We already decided to get to know one another. Why don't we make the best of this time alone?"

"What should we do?"

"How about a race?"

Hermione should have known better than to compete with Severus. The man was a dynamo in the water. Even with her head start to make up for her shorter limbs, Severus soon overtook her lap after lap. After her fourth attempt Hermione admitted defeat and found Severus wearing a rather boyish grin. "You can stop looking so smug now," Hermione pouted while flicking a stream of water in Severus's direction.

He shielded himself with his hand, grin widening. "10 points from Gryffindor for being such a sore loser." She splashed him again, and he chuckled. The sound was rich and deep. And only slightly maniacal. "Okay, I have a confession to make," he breathed through his laughter. "During the summer I was on the swim team…..for eight years."

"You tricked me!" Hermione huffed.

Severus shook his head, "You didn't ask."

"How was I supposed to know you'd be a demon in the water?!-sneaky Slytherin." Hermione spat and Severus only laughed more. Full of self-righteous indignation, she tred over to the ladder preparing to step up out of the pool. Her wet body felt heavy and she could imagine that she didn't look very graceful, but at the moment she didn't care.

Arms wrapped around her torso, dragging her back into the water, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yes! You didn't play fair," she accused, turning to face him. His arms were still around her making her stand closer than she normally would.

"Fair is a matter of opinion. Besides, I play to win," he answered. "And I distinctly remember there being some sort of prize….for the winner."

"Prize? We didn't bet on any-" He captured her lips again, and this time Hermione didn't hesitate to melt into his embrace. If this is what he did every time they had an argument Hermione might argue more often. God, this man could kiss. And his hands...well, they were making good on the sparse fabric of her swimsuit. Her hands were tugging at his stringy, wet hair before traveling down to his broad back and shoulders, then up again. He was crushing her closer to his chest when someone coughed loudly.

They parted and Hermione was pleased to hear Severus's reluctant growl. She looked up to see Mr. Paige holding a set of towels. "Monsieur Prince and Madame Granger have returned and would like for you to get dressed for lunch. They have a guest."

Embarrassed, and covertly trying to cover up more skin than her swimsuit was designed to Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Paige. We'll be right up." The butler set the towels down at the side of the pool. Hermione took hers, but Severus contented himself with a drying charm. At his strange look she explained how it would be bad for her hair. He smirked and Hermione found herself smiling as well.

Their guest turned out to be Henri Lacroix, a cousin of Fleur Delacour. He had neatly groomed blonde hair and smiling blue eyes. Very handsome. In a Lockhart sort of way, Hermione cringed inwardly, but smiled politely at the young man. Severus moved to pull out Hermione's chair, but Henri beat him to it. Conversation was good. Hermione learned that Henri was an auror for the French ministry. They talked for a while about the French Ministry and he asked them questions about their ministry. Severus's responses were gruff and short. Hermione was confused and a bit disappointed that he seemed to be resorting back to his old behavior. After a while, he stopped conversing all together and Hermione was forced to listen to Henri tell more stories about his job.

Not that he had to work, her grandmother pointed out. Henri was heir to the Lacroix fortune. Henri seemed embarrassed by the attention and hurriedly changed the topic. "So Hermione, what were you two doing before I arrived?"

Memory of their heated kiss flooded her brain and she bit back a grin. "Just swimming."

"Swimming!" Violet exclaimed, "that sounds like fun. I haven't used that pool in ages. What do you say we all go after lunch?"

Hermione looked over at Severus who bore a dark look. A look pointed sharply at Henri. She scrunched her brows in confusion before it hit her: _He's jealous._ This time she let herself grin. Now, she had two choices: reassure him, or let him stew. She caught another look at him. He was dissecting his quiche like potions ingredients. Angrily dissecting.

She'd definitely let him stew.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it's great fuel for my pen! Also blame Google translate for any botched French. This chapter is longer than normal since I couldn't reach a good stopping point. Hope you enjoy!

She had that swimsuit on again.

And it was doubly tempting since he had touched the coveted flesh that was revealed there. He'd give anything to replace his hands with his mouth this time. Severus growled. He knew if he was thinking such thoughts then Henri was probably thinking the same. Stupid auror. Only, he wasn't stupid. If the man had been incompetent then Severus wouldn't have hated him half so much. But he was smart, rich and handsome. Likely part veela, and that's what bugged him the most. Severus normally didn't concern himself with too much foppery, but next to the blond Frenchman he felt ugly. And old.

And Hermione Granger in that swimsuit...old was the last thing he wanted her to think of him as. She sat down at the edge of the pool grinning down at the two men in the water. "So, what do you propose we do for fun?"

Henri smirked, "We could race. The winner, if you could forgive my boldness- gets to take Hermione out on a date."

Hermione looked surprised, but smirked and turned to Severus, "What do you say?"

Severus growled, "Fine by me."

Henri cheered. "Great! Just so you know, I was the best swimmer in auror academy."

Severus simply nodded. "I'm sure I'll keep up." Severus did more than keep up, he smoked the poor boy fair and square. Henri was clearly saddened by this turn of events, but he laughed it off.

"That was great fun! We should race again sometime. You too, 'ermione," he added. Severus turned to see Hermione smile at Henri gently. The blond haired wizard smirked, "How about a kiss as consolation prize?"

Severus felt like interceding, but Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea…I'm taken."

"Taken?"

To his shock and express pleasure, caramel eyes flitted over his form. Sure, they had entertained thoughts of giving things a go, but he hadn't thought….was she really so attached? He offered his hand and hers slid over his own like a deal. "Yes Mr. LaCroix, she's with me." There was a certain amount of pride that came with that statement. And lust. And something else, something softer. Love. He recognized the symptoms.

"You're a lucky man," Henri acknowledged. " _elle a un bel esprit."_

Severus nodded. She did have a beautiful spirit. Nothing short of that would inspire a woman like Hermione to take the time to understand a man like him. Especially given their history. "Well, I should be going," Henri announced. "It was very nice meeting you both. _Au revoir!_ " And he disappeared into the house.

Severus watched as Hermione used her free hand to smile and wave at LaCroix's retreating figure. "So you're taken?" he asked causing the brunette to whirl around and face him.

She gave him a warm, intimate smile. The kind of smile that makes a man feel tall. "Yes, I'm taken. Completely infatuated and utterly enthralled by you, Severus."

Well, it wasn't a declaration of love, but it was the closest anyone had ever come to saying it to him. He stroked the side of her face tenderly, "I must admit to being taken myself, Hermione."

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "So what do we do now?"

He pulled her close, happy to feel her arms wrap around him naturally. "I suppose we should just see where this goes and at the end of the week…."

Hermione kissed his bare chest and Severus couldn't remember the last time he felt so full. "You know this feels like a fairytale. I have always admired you Severus. I never hoped….."

He tilted her head up, so he could gaze into her eyes, "So perhaps we should thank our grandparents. Without this, I doubt I would have ever had the courage to approach you-let alone marry you."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow, and every day after that," he bent down and this time their kiss was less demanding. It was sweet and slow. When they finally parted for air Severus was convinced of one thing: he'd be a fool if he let Hermione go. Today confirmed that for him. Seeing her talk with Henri had completely soured his mood, especially when he felt that he had no right to lay claim over her. If she hadn't have turned down the young man's advances…..he shuddered to think about what he would have done. It was true, Hermione had a beautiful spirit-one he didn't want to live without.

AAAAAAAAA

The next evening Hermione took extra care with her hair and makeup (with Maria's help of course). Severus had been suspiciously absent all day and only a letter he had sent to her bed chamber let her know that they were still on for that evening. Apparently there was a magical community in Marseille and Severus was taking her to dinner there.

It was exciting really. A chance to explore what the French had to offer. Would it be more like Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley? Or would it be comparable at all? She cast a tempus charm and saw that she needed to put some pep in her step. Slipping into her midnight blue dress and strappy silver heels she slid her wand into her invisible pocket and headed out the door.

Just like that first night he was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. Only this time the smile she had for him was radiant. "There you are stranger," she greeted warmly as she sped up her descent into his waiting arms. "I've been waiting to see you all day."

He smirked slyly but the softness of his eyes betrayed his true feelings. "You look magnificent Hermione."

"You don't look bad yourself," she replied and it was true. His long, raven hair was neatly groomed. His tall, lean frame was dressed impeccably in a tailored navy suit and he smelled wonderful. Like grass and sandalwood with something spicier although she couldn't quite define the scent.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. "Hold on to me, we'll apparate straight there."

The magical village in Marseille reminded Hermione of Hogsmeade only in the fact that it too, was picturesque. But that was the extent of its similarities. Instead of cottages, most of the homes were in the French provincial style. Everything was balanced and symmetrical. Brick was most commonly used and the buildings had high steepled roofs. Tall windows with arched tops and porches with substantial balustrades. All in all it was a very romantic sort of climate. And the people….

There was something easy about everything they did. There wasn't the feeling of being rushed. They were kind too, greeting them both with indulgent smiles. And Hermione was already enjoying herself, just looking at the sights. Severus was quite patient with her, allowing her to peruse the little bookshop they passed. Although Hermione suspected he hadn't minded too terribly, unless she was mistaken and that _wasn't_ a new book tucked into his jacket. She could tell the atmosphere was getting to him too because as they passed an old woman selling roses, he bought one and handed it to her. The faint pink of his cheeks endeared him to her even more and she thanked him with a small peck to his lips.

They reached the restaurant soon enough and that too was nothing like she'd been to back home. Although, she hadn't had a reason to go anywhere other than Broomstick's. The restaurant was called Millefeuille, which Severus told her was after the famous French potioneer. A fact she already knew and he affectionately called her a "little know-it-all" before launching into a deep discussion on whether or not there could be any improvement to his work. Which then led to plans of doing further research later on in the week.

The food was good too, not that Hermione expected anything less and they were waiting on dessert when they hit a lull in their conversation. She noticed that Severus had a rather pensive look about him and she reached across the table and pat his hand in concern, "Everything alright, Severus?"

"What are you looking for in a mate, Hermione?"

The question was so unexpected that she nearly jumped from shock. She chewed her lip as she mulled over her response. This was a crucial moment for them, anything she said could make or break whatever they were currently building. "I suppose I want what any sensible woman would want-to be respected and cherished. To have someone who protects me. Someone smart, who could not only keep up with me, but challenge me as well. And passionate. I want more than just a friend, I need a lover as well."

" And do I meet these qualifications?" his voice was shakier than normal, as if he were actually afraid of her response.

She caressed his hand fondly, before lacing their fingers together. "I believe you do." He sighed and kissed their joined hands. "What about you? What do you want?"

He smiled faintly. "Like you I too want to be respected and cherished. Someone not only smart, but who is also my equal. Someone who could handle my temper," here she smiled knowingly as his snarkiness was infamous. "Someone who...truly desires and accepts me. Past included."

This time it was her turn to be nervous. "And do I measure up to that?"

His response was slow, "I….would like to think so…" she frowned. Something was holding him back. And she believed she knew what.

Calmly she pulled her wand from her hidden pocket, ignoring his questioning gaze. "I'm going to show you something that no one save Madam Pompfrey has seen." She cast _finite_ over her arm and the word "mud blood" was revealed. It seemed so very long ago that the hateful words had been etched in her skin, but she had been concealing it for so long that seeing it again was a shock to herself. She quickly recovered, meeting his eyes with a determined gaze.

"Does this scar change how you see me?" He shook his head vehemently. "Exactly. And you should know that the same can be applied to you. I may hate what some of your marks represent, but I love the man underneath them."

"You love me?"

Hermione's smile widened. "I know this seems early, but I do. Perhaps, not as much as I could later on, but certainly enough to know that there isn't any other word for it."

He grasped both of her hands and the look he gave her was a mix between happiness and awe. "Well my dear, you'll be pleased to note that I find myself in the same boat."

And at these words Hermione leaned over the table and snogged him senseless.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Don't know if I said this but: I do not own Harry Potter…...not that you thought I did. Anyway, on with the story!

The arrival of their dessert was the only thing that could have parted the two lovers and as it was, both Severus and Hermione found themselves looking sheepish when the waiter came back with their chocolate torte. The graying waiter merely smiled and set down the pastry. "Let me guess, we are celebrating-yes? Is it your first anniversary?"

Hermione shook her head, "We're not married actually."

The waiter looked shocked before turning to Severus conspiratorially, and he said in a stage whisper, "If I were you lad, I'd put a ring on her finger quick. You two seem well matched-that is rare these days."

Severus cracked a smile, "I completely agree. And if she'll have me…" he pulled a black velvet box from his pocket and slid it onto the table.

"Severus….." Hermione let out breathlessly as the dark wizard took a hold of her left hand.

He opened the box and debuted the sparkling antique emerald engagement ring. "I suppose I should do this the proper way," and with that said he got out of his chair and knelt down on one knee. "Hermione, _Voudrais tu être ma femme?_ "

It seemed the entire restaurant had been tuning in to Severus's proposal because when she said "yes," the whole place cheered. They sat side by side, chairs pushed together as Hermione took turns between snogging Severus and admiring her ring. "This is soon though isn't it? I mean, we still have the rest of the week."

Severus gave a consenting nod, "But why put it off? Besides, no one said we couldn't have a long engagement. If at the end of the week you change your mind, then….then, we'll just call it off."

Hermione frowned, "Aren't you scared that we're moving too fast?"

"Terrified actually," Severus admitted, "But you're the first woman to love me in return and that allows me to hope."

That returned Hermione's smile. "Well, as long as we're on the same page, why don't we take this dessert and go home where we can celebrate properly?

The house was dark when Severus apparated them back into the foyer. The young witch attacked him as soon as they landed and if Severus hadn't protested they would have made love right there. Not that he minded too terribly, but the floor was bound to be uncomfortable after a while. "Your room or mine?" he asked barely able to think past the lustful haze his mind was under.

Hermione let out a struggled breath as his hot mouth trailed a blazing path down the column of her throat, "Mine." It was the closest room to the stairs and Hermione doubted she could wait even that long. However, when Severus scooped her in his arms and bounded up the stairs she was pleased to see that his need was just as urgent.

In fact, that need was making itself quite present as his erection pressed against her. Her breathing quickened as Severus relieved her of her dress. His lips found her breast quickly and she sighed and held his head to her chest. His free hand hitched her thigh up to hook around his waist and he ground into her waiting heat. "Oh God," she hissed and Severus chuckled.

"That reminds me…," he flicked his hand and Hermione recognized as a silencing charm took effect. He kissed her again, using the wall as leverage to keep her up. Hermione couldn't help but think things were rather one sided so she pushed against his chest causing Severus to break the kiss. She made quick work of ridding him of his suit, slowing only when she came in contact with his ever hardening cock.

Sensing her fear, Severus caressed her cheek, "Don't worry, my dear. I won't hurt you." He sealed this promise with a kiss, guiding her as she walked backwards to the bed. She magicked off her heels, there wasn't time to do things the muggle way. The same could be said for their underwear. Together they groaned as naked flesh met equally naked flesh for the first time.

There was a warm wetness pooling between her thighs right now, along with an almost itching desire. "Please Severus," she moaned as her legs parted of their accord. He did not make her wait. Plowing into her tight, virginal orifice willfully. She squealed. Eyes squeezed shut at the sudden fullness. And when the newness began to dull, she wiggled her hips for more. He eased out and slid back in, both gasping at the sensation. He repeated this motion slowly at first and Hermione felt a fire building inside her.

Her own hips were thrusting upward to meet his as the pace of their lovemaking quickened. The fire was burning brighter now, and Hermione knew all she needed was one touch to send her over the edge. Apparently Severus knew it too because one wicked hand crept down to rub at her sensitive clit. She howled his name, nails biting into the skin of his shoulders as she spasmed over his cock. He grunted in surprise spilling himself into her as he too went over the edge. He kissed her gently before collapsing on the other side of her on the bed. Wordlessy, Hermione cuddled up next to him and smirked as he cast a cooling charm over them both before returning her embrace. And that was the last thing she remembered before falling asleep.

The following morning Hermione woke up to two things that made her smile: the first was Severus. His tousled dark hair seemed at home on her light pillows. He looked peaceful in his sleep, younger even as the lines on his face weren't as harsh. The second was her ring. It sparkled in the morning sun that shone through the windows and highlighted Severus's chest.

She kissed his brow, laying her head back down on his shoulder. The action must have woken him up because he stirred, stretching out his long limbs. "Good morning," she greeted stroking his chest unable to temper her grin.

"Morning my dear. I take it you don't regret last night?"

She shook her head, "Not one single part of it."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm. "That's good to hear. I'm beginning to like the sight of you wearing this ring."

"Good. Once my grandmother gets wind of this she'll never let me take it off," Hermione remarked and Severus gave her an answering chuckle. "And I'd have to agree with her."

Severus sat up and pulled Hermione with him. His kiss was dominating, but not forceful and Hermione sighed into his mouth. " This is turning out to be the best morning I have ever had."

Several snogging sessions later, Severus summoned his clothes and the two got dressed rather hurriedly. They trekked down the stairs hand in hand and when Mr. Paige came to greet them he noted their brilliant glow. "Morning you two. I've been sent to tell you that we have visitors."

"Visitors? Again? I didn't think my grandma entertained so often."

Mr. Paige shook his head, " She doesn't. These are friends of yours."

An icy chill ran down Hermione spine and she threw Severus a worried glance. His face was disturbingly blank as he proceeded to follow her into the breakfast room. Their hands dropped as they laid their eyes on Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated.

A*A*A

"Hermione!"

And just like that her proverbial bubble had burst. She ran a hand through her hair, "Boys, what are you doing here?"

Harry spoke first, "We came looking for you. We found a letter in your house and Mr. Weasley helped us track you here."

Violet Granger could see that her granddaughter was clearly astonished by this turn of events. "Hermione dear, why don't you and Severus come and have a seat? We don't want your breakfast to get cold."

Ron, being reminded of his former professor's presence, grimaced. "What's Snape doing here?"

"Unlike the two of you, I was invited here personally," Severus answered coolly. Grabbing the apricot jam he spread some over his bread before passing it to Hermione. Their hands lingered a little longer than was strictly necessary and Harry spied the interaction suspiciously.

"I'm Severus's grandfather, Priam Prince. I assume you were students of his?" The graying aristocrat greeted.

"Yes sir. Forgive us for not properly introducing ourselves. I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley." Ron waved politely although he was clearly confused by both of the other wizard's presence.

"Well gentlemen I can tell you have a lot on your mind. Why don't we follow Violet's advice and eat our breakfast? There will be time to discuss things later." Priam's tone was kind, but firm and the two boys didn't argue with him.

Breakfast was a strained experience. Only the clinking of their utensils broke the tense silence. Finally, when things could be held off no more, the grandparents excused themselves. "So what brings you here? Something happen at the Burrow?"

Harry sighed. "Yes. We need your help Hermione. Ginny's sick and the healers at St. Mungo's are at a loss. We were looking for you too, sir. We….uh, just didn't expect to find you both….together."

"Tell us more about Ginny," Hermione interjected before the boys could dwell too long on that fact.

Ron looked like someone sucked the air out of him, "She seemed fine at first. But then we were busy with Fred's funeral and watching George. It wasn't until about three months passed that we noticed how thin she was getting. The healers suspect it to be some curse from the battle just now taking effect."

"And Miss Weasley, did she give any clues as to what the curse might be?" Severus inquired.

Harry frowned, forlorn. "She…..she doesn't remember."

"Or perhaps the memory is buried beneath the trauma of the battle and the pain of her loss," Hermione ventured. The three men around her recognized the thoughtful crinkle of her brow all too well. "Severus, would it be possible for you to use legilimency to recover her memory?"

The former professor pursed his lips. "In theory yes, but it would be difficult for both me and the patient…"

"No way! I'm not about to allow him to creep around my sister's head like that!" Ron declared standing up and Hermione's empathy for him nearly vanished.

Even Harry snapped rising so quickly that his chair clattered to the floor. "Do you want her to die?! Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you keep up with your childish antics." Ron, was visibly taken aback by the Boy Who Live's outburst. Hermione; however, could see the pain barely hidden under the surface and she knew at once that Harry was in love with Ginny. "Please sir, ignore Ron. Everyone else would really appreciate your help."

Severus looked uncomfortable with the almost tangible cocktail of emotions in the room, and Hermione knew that they needed to talk. Privately. "Boys," she said getting their attention, "Would you mind waiting in the parlour for a minute, Severus and I need to….discuss some things." They were a little reluctant, but they eventually left the breakfast room.

There was a moment of silence and then Severus spoke, "It's…..obvious that they need your help and mine. And…..it's obvious that you want to go back. My question is….. _how_?"

"I want to go as your fianceè. I don't want to lose this-to lose _us_ , just because we're going back," she replied earnestly.

Severus cradled her face in his hands, "I don't want to lose you either." Their lips joined in a remembrance of what they had shared only hours prior. It was amazing how much things could change in the span of a few moments. He stood and gestured for her to do the same. He gripped her in a loving embrace, "You know, when we step out of this room things are going to get hard. But I know I can endure it because…..I love you."

"And I love you," Hermione reassured. "Hardships or no hardships, I'm here to stay. Now let's go tell everyone the good news."

"Good news" was a rather ambiguous term. For Priam Prince and Violet Granger, it was the answer to their prayers. For Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley…...not so much.

"HER WHAT?" Harry and Ron exclaimed in unison. Harry stood up, but Ron had his wand drawn. Severus drew his wand too, but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his bicep.

"What do you bloody mean by fiance?" the red haired wizard inquired.

"Surely you're not that much of a dunderhead Weasley," Severus drawled. "We're engaged. Now I'll advise you to point that wand elsewhere. My respect for Hermione will only save your hide for so long."

A red faced Ron lowered his wand reluctantly. Harry cleared his throat, "Ron's methods may be lacking, but his question was spot on. What's going on Hermione?"

The wavy haired Gryffindor grabbed her fiancè's hand for support, "I came here a few days ago to reconnect with my grandmother. Turns out that she is best friends with Severus's grandfather. One thing led to another and now we're engaged."

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

Harry rubbed his neck, casting a brief glance at Ronald stewing in his chair. "Forgive me, but this is a little hard to swallow Hermione. But….but I guess if you're happy, I'm happy."

"What? That's it? You're just gonna let her marry Snape?"

Harry looked to his seething best friend, faintly annoyed. "What else do you expect me to do, Ron? I can't force her to leave him. And we have bigger concerns than Hermione's love life-or have you forgotten about Ginny already?"

Ron had the grace to look somewhat sheepish, "Still...I don't like it."

"Luckily your opinion doesn't matter," Hermione replied. Turning to her grandmother she smiled softly, "I know this is all rather abrupt, but I have to go, Ginevra is my best girl friend. I just want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Violet enveloped her granddaughter in a tight hug, "It's okay 'ermione, I understand. Just don't let this be your last visit."

"I won't." She turned to Priam and was surprised to have him hug her as well.

"Take care of him for me," he whispered.

"Of course," Hermione answered, "I love him very much."

Severus hid a smile, "As touching as all this is, Hermione and I should really pack our things."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! We're moving on to the next phase…..sorry if it's too short.

Back in England:

Their arrival was hastened by the use of a portkey and the sight of the living room at Grimmauld brought an instant, almost overwhelming sense of nostalgia. That was capitalized by Molly Weasley coming and greeting Hermione with a big bear hug. "It's good to see you Hermione! You too, Professor Snape. I'm glad the boys were able to find you," Molly welcomed, releasing the brunette and allowing her to breathe.

"Thank you Molly," Severus replied. "Weasley and Potter have told us about your daughter…."

"Oh please tell me you'll help?" Molly pleaded.

Severus nodded, "I'll do my best."

"Me too, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione interjected.

The matriarch's weary face brightened. "Well, let's not stand here and waste time. Boys, go get washed up, it's almost lunchtime. Severus, Hermione follow me."

Harry and Ron scurried off to do as they were told and Severus and Hermione followed the motherly woman up the stairs. "Molly, might we put up our luggage before we-?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Molly exclaimed in that way most people did when they got ahead of themselves, "Severus, your room is down the hall, third door on the left and Hermione, yours is-"

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Weasley."

The curly redhead's steps came to a halt. "I'm sorry, what was that dear?"

"The second room. It won't be necessary. Severus and I can stay in the same room," Hermione answered.

Molly waved off her words, "Nonsense, there's plenty of space…"

"I think what my fianceè is trying to say is we'll be sleeping in the same bed," Severus deadpanned.

Molly's reaction was much like her son's, " _Fianceè_? Severus, you dog!"

" _Excuse_ me?"

Mrs. Weasley grasped Hermione's shoulders, "Are you pregnant? Were you drugge? Is he forcing you into this?"

Hermione forcibly removed herself from the witch's hold. "I'm not pregnant, or drugged and no one's forcing me into anything!" she scolded. "Honestly Mrs. Weasley, I'm disappointed that you would think so little of Severus and me."

"What other conclusions am I supposed to make?" Molly retorted. "He's twice your age and not to mention entirely unsuitable."

"Unsuitable?" Severus echoed. "And pray, tell me who would you define as…... _suitable_ …..for Hermione? Perhaps the youngest Mr. Weasley….? A lad who I am convinced couldn't tell his arse from a hole in the wall."

Molly was fuming. The tips her ears were so red and contrasted greatly with her whitened face. "At least he's not an ex-Death Eater! Really Severus how could you? Preying on one of your students." She shook her head, "So you're serious about this, this…. _abomination_?"

"Quite." Hermione answered thinly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She turned to the dark wizard beside her. His own demeanor was one of a tightly coiled snake, ready to spring on its prey. He was clearly just as upset. She clutched his forearm, "Let's just go," she pleaded.

Severus nodded in agreement, but not before stepping toward the judgemental harridan. Said woman scolded darkly, but there was a glimmer of fear in her eyes. "A word of advice, although I doubt you'll be wise enough to heed it," his smooth baritone sounded steely and cold in the rigid atmosphere of the hallway, "when someone comes to _help_ you it is generally anticipated that the recipient is not only grateful, but _gracious_ as well." Molly simply pursed her lips at this and Severus shook his head.

They were walking back down the hall when Severus casually tossed a look back at a seething Molly Weasley, "Give our regards to Miss Weasley, I hope she will not have to pay for your….abhorrence."

At their exit, the door to Grimmauld slammed shut.

Upstairs in one of the rooms they'd rented out from Madame Rosmerta, Hermione was sobbing. And Severus, used to people's disapproval, was cradling his young wife-to-be in his arms. "How could she say such terrible things? Even if she doesn't agree with our relationship, that's no cause for such disrespect."

Severus rubbed her back in soothing circles, "I'm afraid this had more to do with me than you. She clearly thinks I've lured you into marrying me." He kissed her brow, "Don't get too upset over it. It's not worth your energy. Unfortunately, tying yourself to me makes you a target for a never ending parade of idiocy."

Hermione shifted in his hold, "I wish they could see what I see. You're a good man, Severus."

"And you're a very forgiving woman," He cupped her face and gave her lips a swift peck. "Not all that long ago I was cynical, surly, menacing, tyrannical and an all out bastard for years. That kind of memory doesn't just go away."

She nodded slowly, "True, but Molly should know better. The pressures you were under, the torture you endured is no longer a mystery-especially not to members of the Order."

Severus shook his head. "My valiant defender. Molly will come to her senses eventually."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll just have to find a way to help Miss Weasley without dealing with her mother."

She still looked worried and Severus knew words alone weren't going to help. But nothing short of a Molly coming to them and apologizing would change things. "How about I take you out for lunch? Get your mind off things?"

"What did you have in mind?" Hermione inquired. Yes, her mood was sour, but she was starving.

Severus grinned. He tilted his head until his lips were level with her ear, "There's this little bistro in muggle London. They happen to carry the most delicious French almond and apricot tart…."

Hermione's stomach growled and she nudged Severus. "Stop talking and take me there." Severus chuckled and led his hungry fianceè out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Back at it….

A***A***A

Well, she certainly knew what the French meant by "the little death". She died twice this morning, once in the bed and again in the shower. The hot spray of shower sickened their bodies as Severus pounded into her. She clawed at his back, revelling in the feeling of Severus's strong hands caressing her soft, slippery skin. She tugged on his hair, breath mingling with her fianceè's as he panted erotic obscenities into her ear.

The steam was making her hair frizz in a way that it hadn't done since her makeover. Not that Hermione much cared when Severus was busy grinding into her clit with every pump. "My God, Severus," she cried flinging her head back as she felt her third death coming.

"As much….as it flatters me to hear that….my love, I am no deity," Severus purred knowing that she was close. He closed his eyes, nearly dropping her at the sudden clenching around his cock. Yes, she was very close indeed.

"Come with me Severus." Such a sexy, sweet plea. A strangled sigh, one of a with nearing completion and Severus was prepared to join her. And he did, in a matter of a few more thrusts. He grunted and she howled his name like a banshee. Gripping onto his shoulders as she lost the ability to breathe and her heart beat faster than she ever thought possible. Severus's own grip on her hips had been ironlike, but his legs were not and they collapsed to the floor. But they didn't care. Severus's kiss was like liquid fire and Hermione was quite overcome.

As they lay on the tiles Hermione couldn't think of anything more than marrying this man. This man whose kisses were fire and who understood her on a level that transcended expectations. "I love you," she whispered.

He kissed her again, "My dear, sometimes I think I'll be consumed by how much I love you, but the thing about being in love _with_ someone is their love pours back into you. And it feels good."

Hermione didn't respond, but she hugged him tighter to her breast. It was easy to forget that underneath that tough exterior, lay a man who'd been broken down many times. She nipped at his neck, for the first time noticing the water's change in temperature. "We should probably get out now."

He agreed and now Hermione sat at the inn's vanity trying to tame her hair. "May I?" the Slytherin inquired gesturing towards the brush in her hand. She turned to him, quirking her brow up, but handed it over. Then he brushed her chestnut locks all the while muttering something that sounded faintly like a lullaby. She snuck a peek in the mirror and was shocked to see her frizz gone and silken tresses in their place.

She kissed his hand, "Thank you. That spell...it sounds like a song…" she looked up at Severus with questioning eyes.

"My mother," he replied gruffly, "Used it whenever she did her own hair. It's an old spell, passed down from generation to generation."

She stood, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Does it pain you to talk about her?"

Severus rested his head on top of hers, welcoming her comfort. "It hurts, just like most everything else connected with my past."

Hermione troubled her bottom lip as she fought back tears, "Severus, as your wife I promise to do my best to keep you from feeling that kind of pain again."

Severus pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "I'm not used to people protecting me."

"All the more reason why I should. You don't have to be alone anymore, Severus."

They stared at each other for several moments, their words hovering in the air between them. Finally, Severus stretched out his hand to cup her face. "Indeed. And now-"

He didn't get a chance to finish that thought as there was a knock at the door. Severus frowned, sharing a puzzled glance with Hermione. Directing her to stay back, he went to answer the door and was infinitely relieved to see that it was only Mr. Potter at the door. "I uh, I heard about what happened between you and Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he shuffled into the room. "I'm sure she didn't mean-"

"On the contrary she made her feelings abundantly clear," the former professor sneered.

Harry gulped, looking ashen. "So you won't help?"

Hermione sighed. "Of course we will, but it's obvious that Molly doesn't want us around. And I am not coming back just to be insulted."

Potter nodded, "I understand. And I will handle Mrs. Weasley. Grimmauld Place is my home and she is merely a guest."

"She won't like it."

Harry pushed up his glasses, "I don't care. What I do care about is Gin's health. And I will do all I can for her, regardless if her mother likes it or not."

Severus crossed his arms, "I dare say you just earned a bit more of my respect, Mr. Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, but he just smiled and said, "Good. Well, let's not waste anymore time. I'll leave you two to pack-in the meantime I have a mama bear to tackle."

Hermione winced. "Good luck with that."

A***A***A

Bags packed, they went back to Grimmauld and Molly was nowhere in sight. "I placed you as close to Ginny as possible. And you're free to use any additional rooms if necessary," Harry greeted. "You came at a good time, she's up and eager to see her best friend," he added looking at Hermione.

Hermione; however, wasn't prepared for how frail she looked. Her fiery hair had dulled and she was the thinnest thing in the room. Yet she still had a smile on Her face when they entered. She slowly brought herself up to a sitting position. "Hello 'mione, Professor Snape. Harry told me you were coming."

Hermione nodded, "How are you feeling Gin?"

"Tired. But better than I was yesterday."

Severus spoke next, "Miss Weasley, I understand that the Healers believe that you are under the influence of a curse…"

"Yes, but I don't remember anything."

"I could perform Legilimency. It may uncover things that have been blocked due to trauma."

"Okay...Now?"

He pulled out his wand. "If you're ready?" She nodded. "Okay, just relax. I'll try to be as gentle as possible." He took a breath, " _Legilimens_."


End file.
